


Enchanted Fare

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Enchanted Fare

**#6. Enchanted Fare**  
 **Prompt:** Breakfast.         
**Characters:** Charming/Snow, Emma, Henry  
 **Word Count:** 237  
 **Rating:** G

 

**Enchanted Fare**

Snow plunked down two steaming bowls of something strange in front of Henry and Emma.

“What is this?” Henry asked.

“It’s porridge. Do you want some honey?” Snow asked.

“You mean there is actually something called porridge?” Henry looked at Emma.

Emma shrugged the moved the spoon around in the bowl.

“What’s wrong?” Snow asked.

“I’m a blonde but I’m not Goldilocks.” Emma said.

“No of course not. She is shorter and not my daughter.” Snow said.

Henry laughed.

Emma glared at him.

“What?” Snow asked.

“Where are the Fruity-O’s?” Emma asked.

“Emma, its cold outside you need a hot breakfast.” Snow said.    

Charming walked in and subbed his face. “What is that awful smell? Did someone make porridge?”

“Yes I did. It’s cold and they need a hot breakfast.” Snow started to get annoyed.

“Then we should take them to Granny’s.” Charming said. He winked at Emma. “The only thing porridge is good for is plugging the cracks to keep the cold out.”

“David!” Snow glared at him.

“Come on Snow. Stop trying to feed them food from the Enchanted Forest. The next thing you will be feeding them is roast chimera.” Charming grinned.

Charming took Snow’s hand and pulled her around the counter. He helped her with her coat.

Emma handed Henry his coat.

“Mom, what does chimera taste like?” Henry whispered.

“You really don’t want to know.” Emma said as they followed her parents.


End file.
